


just beginning

by rooftopkisses



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron overcomes his homophobia and realizes he too is gay 😌✊🏼, Dense Kevin Day, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Mushy, SO many run-on sentences im sorry idk what came over me, established andreil, katelyn and thea dont exist because it's easier that way lmao, kevaaron origin story, let neil and aaron be friends 2k20, soft, summaries should be illegal i hate writing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooftopkisses/pseuds/rooftopkisses
Summary: Aaron realizes he doesn't hate Neil.Andrew notices Kevin has feelings for his brother.Realizations come to a head after a night out at Eden's Twilight.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183
Collections: AFTG Exchange Spring 2020





	just beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxyroxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/gifts).



> This fic is for foxyroxisworld on tumblr for the AFTG Spring Exchange!  
> You asked for Soft kevaaron, Soft andreil, Kevin being dense with his feelings, and 'First Times' which I turned into a first kiss :) I really hope you enjoy this!!!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely makebelieveanything on both ao3 and tumblr 😁

On a Friday afternoon Aaron Minyard realized he didn’t hate Neil Josten. Well, he _no longer_ hated him. He definitely did at first, what with Neil’s lies and secrets and Andrew making him a member of their group—bringing a random kid into their _family._

When he found out Andrew and Neil were together romantically or sexually or whatever, his hatred grew tenfold. How could Andrew be with _anyone_ after what he had been through? Aaron didn’t understand how he could trust Neil for something like that.

———

Being a med student meant Aaron had to suffer through more classes than most. Student athletes typically had a reduced schedule, but Aaron needed so many credits to graduate that his schedule was on par with a regular student. The rest of the foxes only had MW and TTH classes, but Aaron had 6 hours worth of labs on Fridays. In between the two labs, he had an hour break for lunch. Aaron was halfway through his chicken caesar wrap when he realized the finished lab report he printed out last night wasn’t in his backpack. He’d have to run back up to his dorm before heading out to class.

Their typical weekend (not spent at Edens) involved several bodies littered across bean bags and sprawled across the couch, alcohol in hand—beer for Aaron, vodka for Nicky and Kevin, and whiskey for Andrew—with the former two playing video games while Kevin watched an Exy match on his laptop. Lately, Andrew had been working his way through classic novels and Neil… well he only ever drank water and spent most of his time staring at Andrew, while Andrew, Aaron knew, only pretended not to notice. But today, the dorm room was empty and eerily quiet—the only sound coming from the whir of the air conditioner.

He made his way to his desk, grabbed the report, and was about to leave when he heard a noise. And not just any noise. He thought he heard someone _giggle._ Before he even had a chance to investigate, the voice spoke. “Dreww come _on_ you’re hogging all the blankets! Feel my feet, they’re freezing!” Another giggle. Josten. 

Glancing over at the door that led to the bedroom, Aaron noticed it was open just a crack. He didn’t think it was worth risking his life to take a peek, but his curiosity got the best of him. He had never seen Neil and Andrew look so… _soft._ Neil was cuddled into Andrew’s chest, eyes closed, as Andrew looked down at him and ran his hand repeatedly through Neil’s hair. The look in his eyes—the _fondness_ —it was too much. Aaron hurried out of the dorm room, conscious to not make a sound and alert them of his presence, and flew down the staircase and out of The Tower as fast as possible for some fresh air. 

It was a Friday afternoon, and Aaron had just come to the startling realization that he didn’t hate Neil; didn’t hate his and Andrew’s relationship. He was _jealous_ of it.

After several therapy sessions with Bee, Aaron had grudgingly admitted to Andrew, Bee, and most importantly himself, that the girls he dated—or _tried_ to date—in high school weren’t any good for him. He didn’t fault Andrew for scaring them away, as he now understood the reasoning behind it. But besides those few crushes and make out sessions, he’d never had a girlfriend. He’d never had _anyone_ to share his life with; no one he’d feel comfortable enough with to put his guard down.

He was jealous of the conversations shared with just a look and the ability to know how your partner was feeling without a word.

And he was a little bit sad, too, because he didn’t think he’d ever find that for himself.

———

It was a Monday morning when Kevin Day suddenly found himself confronted by his roommates Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten. Kevin had just finished blending his strawberry flavored protein powder smoothie and was about to take a sip when two figures walked into his line of sight.

Andrew’s arms were crossed over his chest with his hand somehow simultaneously interlocked with Neil’s.

“This,” Neil said, “is an interrogation.”

“It’s called an intervention, idiot,” Andrew corrected.

“Whatever. Kevin, we need to talk.”

It soon became clear that this so-called ‘intervention’ was Andrew’s doing, but despite that Neil did most of the talking.

“—and it’s been months! So. In conclusion. You like Aaron. Yes or No? I’ll give you a hint, the answer’s yes.” 

Kevin just stood there, wide eyed and unable to speak, before it all poured out of him. “What the _hell_ are you two talking about? I don’t— I don’t _like_ Aaron! That’s— it’s— so what, _Mr. Observant_ over here noticed the way I’ve been “looking” at Aaron? (Kevin actually made air quotes around the word ‘looking’) That’s not evidence of anything!”

He continued on, Neil and Andrew studying him as he spoke.

“Just because I started sitting in the middle seat of the Mas to talk to Aaron on the way to Columbia; just because Nicky said Aaron’s hair looked good in the sun and I agreed— and, well there was this one night when I was watching an Exy match while Aaron was flipping through flashcards… and it was clear he was struggling, so I offered to help him study… and now we study together before exams.

“None of that means I _like_ him. You’re dumber than I thought, Minyard.”

“And this is _worse_ than I thought. I didn’t even know you were helping him study. And apparently you’re in denial. That’s nice. Figure it out on your own.” A smile came over Andrew’s face, reminiscent of the one he wore while on his medication. “But just for the record, you hurt him and I’ll _kill_ you. And Neil will help.” 

Neil gave a slight nod in agreement, and finally they left, leaving Kevin alone to process what just happened. He put his untouched smoothie in the fridge, finding he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. He needed to think.

———

“Hey,” Kevin said as he sat down next to Aaron on the couch at the Columbia house.

It was a Saturday night, and the Monsters had driven to Eden’s for a night out. Kevin had abstained from drinking, much to Aaron’s and the rest of the boys’ suspicion. Aaron had been cutting back on the drinking lately as it was affecting his sleep, leaving Nicky the only one truly drunk at the end of the evening since Neil never drank and Andrew had gone light on the whiskey—much to Aaron’s disdain as he knew it meant Neil and Andrew would be getting… _intimate_ tonight. Gross. They hadn’t even waited to get home, Aaron being the unlucky one to catch them making out on the hood of the car outside before they quickly broke apart and got into the Maserati like nothing had happened.

For a brief moment, Aaron wondered if Kevin hadn’t drank tonight for the same reason as Andrew. It seemed crazy, but if Aaron was being honest, he almost _hoped_ it was true. 

Kevin and Aaron had been hanging out together more and more frequently, just the two of them. Somewhere along the line Aaron realized that _Kevin_ might just be the type of person he was looking for. He wanted to tell Kevin about his past and be held in his arms, and he’d even be willing to put more effort into Exy if it would make Kevin happy. He liked the way Kevin’s hair smelled, and the way Kevin smiled when he read Aaron’s biology terms at rapid fire and Aaron got them all right. And most importantly, he wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him.

“Hey,” Aaron said back.

“Have a good night?” Kevin asked.

He seemed nervous, which was an odd look on Kevin, but welcome nonetheless.

“Yeah. It- It was good. You?” Aaron hadn’t realized just how close he and Kevin were until Aaron turned to face him.

“Good, good.” Aaron could feel the heat from Kevin’s breath. He wasn’t sure what exactly was happening, and he wasn’t going to ask—he needed to know what was going to happen next.

Kevin leaned in, and maybe Aaron did too, but he couldn’t remember much of anything except the moment Kevin’s lips hit his.

It felt like everything he had been looking for. Kevin’s lips were soft and wet and tasted like strawberries.

Kissing those girls back in high school had never felt like this. Here, now, with Kevin’s hand caressing his face, his index finger behind his ear, it was like they were made to do this; to be together. Everything felt so _right._

It was Aaron's first kiss with someone of the same gender and somehow that was the furthest thing from his mind. Who cared what Uncle Luther said. Who cared what his mom had said. Who _cared_ that it was a boy. It was _Kevin._

It was Aaron's first kiss with Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always greatly appreciated ♡


End file.
